Naruko
by AveryScarlet
Summary: Trapped in a genjutsu, Naruko must figure out a way to get out while trying to keep her identity as the twin jinchūriki possessing the nine tailed fox a secret. She tries to relive her life as best as possible but soon finds it difficult when it comes to retaining her hatred to the Uchiha the longer she stays. Will be be able to get out or will she fall victim to the genjutsu?


**Sup people of the world! Avery Scarlet here! As you have heard many times, I was from quizilla and called myself by the username Naruko02. Now that Naruto has finally come to a close I have to say... I was not expecting the reactions fans would have on the aftermath. Not as bad as bleach but you get what I mean if you've been a non-shipper for a long time. The fact that fans of NaruSaku, Naruhina and SasuSaku are still fighting even till this day is still weird. Especially NaruSasu fans for some odd reason... Well I can understand why they're still fighting about the pairing was because of one reason. And that I won't say. When we got the last chapter of the manga and the Last movie (even though the show is still going at the time), I was just shocked. And because of that, my inner child has been wanting to go back into writing this for a looooooong time now and I think (while I still have the time to write) I'll just give you guys a one-shot/preview of what I have in store for the possible future.**

* * *

 **Naruko Uzumaki**

"Naruto watch out!" I jump in between Naruto and Black Zetsu right before he could even lay a single finger on him. "Stay away from my brother!" I yell as some of my other clones dash over to my side. "You... the girl who took on the name yellow flash..." he mutters in absolute shock. I flash the Hiraishin Kunai in one hand and had a hand sign ready in the other. "Pops wanted to make sure no one else will hurt my brother ever again. So in a way-" I threw some around in different spots behind his back "-I guess you can say he passed on his abilities directly to me when the seal inside began to weaken! Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

In a split second, my clones and I disappear on the spot and reappear on the spots all of my kunai's were placed. I was in the farthest position as all the others charged straight towards. I watched for the right time as all of them draw out one shuriken. They all toss them simultaneously and did the hands signs in a flash. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" And in the sudden appearance of thousands of shurikens, I secretly toss my hiraishin kunai that landed first beside his foot without his notice. Once Black Zetsu successfully blocks all of the thousands of shurikens, I automatically appear and punch him square in the face. As he falls down on the ground in shock, I glare down at him and threaten, "Whether it's my actual brother or his clone... I will make make those whoever tries to harm my brother suffer."

"Naruko!" Naruto smiles once he see's me. "Naruko...? Brother...? That's your sister!?" I look down to the side to see the Chojuro guy Naruto told me about in the past, one of those that were involved in the summit incident related to Sasuke. "You're Chojuro, right? Hope my baka onii-san wasn't giving you any trouble," I joke. He seemed completely shocked at my sudden appearance, probably since I'm practically the splitting image of my twin. "Watch out!" I found myself bound together by Black Zetsu, who uses the other remaining vines to block everyone's path.

'Shit...! I thought for sure he was out with that hit! All those short training sessions with Tsunade baa-chan should have paid off! I even punched Lee just to test it out!' I cursed in my mind as I tried to piece together what's going on. "You're a threat to our plan," he said and brings me closer to his distorted form. "And for that you must be removed." What I never expected was to see a sudden black hole to appear at his side. "Wha-!" The last thing I remember seeing before being tossed in was Naruto breaking through the vines and trying to reach out for my hand. For a second, I could have sworn I saw Sasuke as well through the darkness.

* * *

It was dark. My body felt numb at first until I slowly started to move at least one of my fingers. After a few moments of trying to force my body to wake up, my eyes slowly opened and found myself surrounded by water. i finally realized where I was and quickly swam for the surface. I gasp for air and float there for a while to relax for a bit before I moved to shore. Once on land, I flopped myself on the ground. My body completely drained from both heat and energy. "Where am I...?" This was a completely different area, but for some strange reason it felt so familiar to me. I got up and went over to the water only to find a shocking reflection staring back at me.

"I'm... A kid again!?" I exclaim but quickly cover my mouth to avoid any possible enemy to take notice. I was in my old jump suit and my hair wasn't as long as it used to be. I checked my pouch to see what I still had with me. "Hmm... I still have all of my weapons... My scrolls are too wet and my ink is completely gone..." I cross one arm across my chest and bite my thumb out of habit, unsure of what I should do at this point. I sat on the ground with my legs crossed, closing my eyes and focused on releasing some of my Chakra. At first, I can feel some of it coming out with ease, then it suddenly got really difficult to breathe and I had to force myself to stop.

"Great to know that I can't completely control my Chakra as well..." I groan in annoyance and got back up. Hopefully, this wasn't a part of a genjutsu. I've gotten sick and tired of having to go through them thanks to a certain Uchiha who keeps putting me in one every time we encounter one another. "Looks like I have to scout around for-" I was interrupted when a sudden loud laughter was heard not too far from where I was. "Wait, Naruto!?" I quickly dash in the direction of where the laughter was coming from, jumping straight towards a nearby tree and continuously jumped over to every branch in my path.

'There's no denying it! It just has to be!' The moment I arrive to the last tree in my path, I could almost feel my world shatter once I saw the familiar hokage rocks with not only four carved heads, but paint graffiti on the faces. "I'm in the past?!" I shouldn't really be surprised, but something tells me there was something off about this Konoha. "I have to find the old man then! He'll probably know what to do!" And with that, I secretly jump down and dashed right past the guards. I was surprised neither of the two saw me, but I did end up getting unwanted attention. "Stop right there Naruto!" I hear a voice not too far away.

'Not again!' my thoughts scream as flashbacks of the time I came back home only to be blamed for this very incident. I spend up even more and swiftly dodged every obstacle in my path. When I look back, the ninjas that were chasing me seemed surprised at my sudden speed. Things got even more out of hand when I spot Iruka sensei coming at me directly from above. 'Sorry Iruka sensei!' I toss a few kunai's at him with exploding paper attached. Seeing the other ninjas stop to check on poor man, I sped up and continued my way to the Hokage residence.

When I ran past a certain corner where there was no people in sight, I slid to a stop and went straight through that path. i did all three hand seals and shout, "Henge no jutsu!" I transformed into the first person I could think of, and that was a child version of my mom and kept my blue eyes. i slowed down and pretended I was only walking when I hear the sound of running feet behind my back. They all ran past me, much to my relief and I finally catch my breath once I saw they were all gone. I place a hand on my chest and sigh in relief, "Phew... For a second there, I thought history would repeat itself again..."

I thought I was in the clear until- "Hehehehe! Suckers!" I stop dead in my tracks, slowly turning my head to face the wooden fence on my right and saw a wood patterned cloth lowering down. I was unsure of what to do next when I saw my brother completely lower it down once he thought he was in the clear. He was definitely 12 again, and that is definitely going to be a problem. "Huh? Who are you?" Naruto asks me. Before I could answer him, Iruka suddenly appears at my side and glares down at Naruto. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN CLASS!"

* * *

=Ninja Academy=

'Wait...' I began to sweat all over as I stood beside a tied up Naruto in front of the whole class. 'How the hell did I end up in this situation?' If I was indeed in the past, then this changes everything. "Now I know graduation is close by but today we have a new student here today who will take the examination with you," Iruka announces. He looks over at me and asks, "And what's your name?" I panic and automatically announce the first thing that popped into my mind, "N-Naruko Namikaze, sensei." I was Close to my real name except I used my dad's last name. Not suspicious at all, right?

He raises an eyebrow but shakes off whatever suspicion he had and goes back to facing the class. "Since Naruto here-" I sigh in relief now that I know I was in the clear. I wasn't completely sure what situation I was in at the moment so I'm just going to stay in this form until I sort things out. For some reason, everyone started to groan and get off their seats. 'Huh? Crap I wasn't paying attention!' my thoughts scream as I frantically got in line with the others. In my panic, I didn't watch where I was going and accidentally tripped.

"Ah!" I thought my face would collide with the hard wooden floor (it wouldn't be the first time it happened), but instead all I could feel is a sudden arm wrapped around my waste and a bunch of loud squealing in the background. I look over my shoulder and quickly jump back when I saw who it was. 'Sasuke...?' All the memories of our past encounters started to flood into my mind, especially that day.

 _"You're leaving... aren't you?" I ask, standing in the rain and staring at his retreating back. Sasuke stops but doesn't move to face me. "Why? Is this about Itachi!? What is it Orochimaru has to offer that I can't give you!?" I demand, clutching my chest as I felt my heart break piece by piece. Finally, Sasuke answers, "I'm an avenger, remember? I have to do what's necessary in order to avenge my clan for what he's done." I shake my head and yell, "What good will that do!? Look at what you've become! Where's the Uchiha pride you've always talked about!? The Sasuke I know would never stoop so low to leave his team!"_

 _He suddenly appears in front of me, a kunai aimed straight at my neck. "You think you know me? Then tell me one thing that will convince me to stay." I tried to think of something, but the look in Sasuke's eyes convinced me that no matter what I'll say, he'll still leave._

I snap out of the memory before it could continue and turned away from the Uchiha.'I can't let myself get too close to him again... these feelings need to stay suppressed until I figure out what's going on,' I thought as I quickly rush past the boy, earning odd looks from him and those watching as I quietly got in line with all the other students. 'This is most likely the same type of genjutsu Natsu and Sakura they were placed in... but this feels too real. I can't even sense that this is a genjutsu at all!' "Naruto Uzumaki!" Huh? I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't even know what was going on.

But seeing Naruto proudly walk up after his name was called... wait. 'What this when he-' "Oiroke no Jutsu!" I cough and fan away the cloud of smoke only to stiffen at what I was seeing. Me. Buck naked and in my older form except with a larger chest. All the boys that were watching had a nose bleed while the girls look on in fury. I, on the other hand, took matters into my own hands while others weren't paying attention. I quickly dig into my pocket and tossed a kunai straight across to the other end of the room, scaring Naruto out of his transformation and the ones standing to my right.

'Calm down Naruko,' I thought to myself as I tried to pretend nothing happened, 'this is Naruto from 4 years ago! He'll grow up to me a much more mature ninja that doesn't use stupid tricks like that ever again.' An instant memory of Naruto pops at the back of my mind of trying to use the exact same jutsu on B in order to try to seduce the other jinchūriki for god-knows what. I instantly go on all fours. 'He hasn't changed at all...!' "Naruko Namikaze!" And before I knew it, I was standing at the front with all eyes on me. I didn't even notice I was the last in line until my name was called.

'What was the jutsu Iruka-sensei wanted us to do? Oh right!' I did the hand sign and thought of the first person that came into my mind. "Henge no jutsu!" Right as I was about to transform, a frog suddenly landed on top of my head and I was instantly reminded of the one person that I not only miss dearly, but also hated at the same time. Once the smoke clears, everyone awes at my transformation while Iruka-sensei jaw drops in shock fro the sudden recognition. "Ah! Not ero-sennin!" I quickly transform back to normal but nearly went back to my original form in the process.

I pant, wiping my forehead while thinking, 'Crap... three quick transformations used to mean nothing when I was older... now it's like my body can't keep up anymore... and I thought only old people feel this way!' "V-Very good Namikaze-san! You can go sit next to... Sasuke Uchiha." I felt my body go numb as all of the girls start to girls calm down! Unless you're willing to give up your seat then-" I quickly cover the sensei's mouth when I saw a sudden glint in all of the girls' eyes. "I'll take it!" As I walked up the steps, I could literally feel the eyes of every girl in the room boring into me getting deeper and deeper the closer I got to the Uchiha.

Naruto spots me and scoots away to give me space to move in. I gave him a silent thank you, which seemed to surprise him, then glare down at the Uchiha once I stood close to his side. He seemed to sense this and quickly turns his full attention on me. I know this isn't really 'him' or this is someone who is yet to become a man fueled purely on vengeance. "Sasuke... Uchiha..." I recite his name, causing him to finally glare back at me.

+Later+

The moment classes were done, I rush out of the room first as the fastest speed possible. Usually it's a typical speed for your average ninja. But for genin like them? They can't reach this kind of speed just yet. 'I have to confirm with the Hokage of my current situation! There's no way it can be true! This has to be a genjutsu but... why does it all feel so real!?' As I was about to run out of the academy, a kunai comes flying straight across my face, forcing me to slide to a stop. I reach over for my kunai only to stop when I recognized the one that was on the wall. "You know," I jump and turn to see none other than Sasuke himself.

"Students aren't allowed to bring weapons to school. Especially before they earn their true recognition as ninja." As observant as always. I move to walk past him and said, "You don't have to worry Uchiha, I just want to reach my goal into becoming a jounin as soon as possible. An avenger with no future like you would never understand." I didn't make it past the boy as I suddenly found MY kunai aimed right at my face. My eyes harden as I slowly glance back at Sasuke. He does the same. We both just stood there, unsure of who would make the first move. "Hn." Smirking, Sasuke flips the kunai so that the handle was held out instead.

Unable to stand being with the Uchiha any longer, I quickly grabbed the kunai from his hand and ran off as fast as my legs could carry me.

||Hokage's Office||

"I'm finally here!" I cheer, earning odd looks from nearby villagers. I ignored them and happily stared at up the familiar red building. Sure it was rebuilt the same way after the entire village was rebuilt, but it never gave off same feeling it gave off when I was growing up. Just seeing it again made me miss the old days. I shake those thoughts out. 'Stop it! You're here to get out of this genjutsu not get stuck in the past! Now how should I approach this? I can't lie to him about my identity since this form... isn't the best to pull off.' Changing into my mom was never a fantastic idea to begin with.

I just came up with the first thing in my head without accidentally changing into someone that seemed too familiar. 'Right,' I brought a hand up to the door, 'seeing the old man again might not be a bad thing. I hope...' If I end up crying randomly once I set my eyes on the hokage then that shows just how much I miss him. Just as I was about to knock, I heard a voice from the other side of the door, "Hokage-sama, I have some troubling news that you must hear." This is it. Am I really prepared to meet the old man that died for the sake of our village? The one who took care of us despite how much trouble we've caused? 'Whatever happens,' I took a deep breath and pushed the door open, 'I won't let it get in the way of protecting my brother.'

* * *

 **To Be continued (?)**

 **Since it's my bday today, I thought it would be cool to post the first fanfic I started out on waaaay before this site. Well it's not the exact story but an entirely different one. Which will be short. But! Like I said this is a small idea. Maybe I'll go back to what I had at the start? Just a revised and better version of it. I was actually inspired to make this ever since I found an old friend of mine who goes by the name mango-senpai (who used to be Lily396) and when we met online, we were both making Naruto fanfics except she had hers more developed than mine. Plus I was focusing more on school than writing too. With my version of Naruko, I was thinking she took more of Minato's personality than Kushina's to balance out with Naruto's. But she definitely inherited her temper... So I really hope you enjoyed this! Please R &R and maybe I'll make a short series of this!**


End file.
